Oh Reda, Where Art Thou?: Part 2
Oh Reda, Where Art Thou?: Part 2 is seventh episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot IN THE PREVIOUS EPISODE OF CARL 10... "We're gonna miss you bro!" Carl says. The doors of the room suddenly close themselves. "Must be wind." Carl says. "I'm Klerk, and i don't know any of those idiots you just mentioned. Only thing i need, is the thing on your wrist." Klerk says. "And...that's your trick?! You made your Omnitrix fall off? Seriously, WHAT?!" SsS shocks. Suddenly, a dark tall figure appears behind Carl and grabs him. "GCB, Reda, or SsS...whoever it is, don't try to scar..." Carl tries to say something, but the figure puts it's hand on Carl's mouth, leaving him speechless, and eventually unconscious. The figure glows yellow and shrinks. "You CAN'T possibly keep me in jail longer than 30 minutes!" The figure shows to be Klerk, who escaped his cell. THEME SONG Carl as Klerk is seen sleeping in a Plumbers prison cell. SsS is passing by the cell to check on Klerk. Carl wakes up. "Uh? Hey, SsS!" Carl batterrams into the doors. "What do you want, Klerk? Isn't it enough we left you here and not in a dungeon?" SsS says, madly. "I'm not Klerk! I am Carl, he..." Carl realizes he is wearing Klerk's clothes. "...llo?" "Exactly, Klerk." SsS says. "Duuuuude!" Carl transforms into Heatblast. "I'm Carl, see the color of the Xtratrix?" "You...might have a point..." SsS says. "Say, how about we run a full scan on you?" "Yes!" Heatblast says in hope. "Ok, let's-whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not gonna fool me!" SsS angers. "And i mean it, why would i think you're Carl?" Heatblast reverts to Carl. "Hello? Blue Xtratrix, left hand?" Carl shows up the Xtratrix. "You make sense." SsS says. "Of course i do!" Carl says and grunts. "I think...we are gonna interrogate you. Right now. Just to be sure you're not fooling us." SsS says and Reda and GCB walk to SsS. SsS looks at GCB and silently asks Reda something. "Why, is he here?" "He's a Plumber!" Reda responds silently, too. School lunchroom, 14:05 AM Joseph is seen running from a storming Ultimate Feedback. "You petty humans!" Eddy runs in. "Who you callin' petty, butthole?" Eddy takes a chair and throws it at Ultimate Feedback, knocking him down on the floor. Joseph takes his cellphone. "Time to call Carl!" Joseph puts the cellphone to his ear. "Carl?! CARL ANSWER!" Picture slides to Carl sitting on a chair with hands cuffed. Xtratrix glows and goes on voicemail. "Carl?? Carl it's Joseph, we need..." SsS, Reda and GCB carefully listen to the message. "One of the aliens is attacking the lunchroom! It looks like a giant living cable with mini cables and plugs and bolts and..." A crash is heard through the message. "OH JUST COME QUICKLY!" "How did Joseph get Klerk's trix number?" Reda jokes. "I'm not Klerk!" Carl says and stands up, tries to escape the cuffs. "YOU ARE FOR NOW!" SsS pushes Carl and he sits down. "You know moron, if i was Klerk, you'd be dead by now." Carl says. "No we wouldn't be." SsS says and takes a electroshocker. "One more trick, and you're shocked." "I'm gonna help out Joseph." Reda says. "Okay Reda, go. Now, "Carl"...Your favourite food?" SsS says and Reda leaves. "Pizza, but i also like cheese and hazelnuts." Carl answers and smiles. "That is true...Your favourite alien of choice?" SsS asks Carl. "That would surely be Rubixo!" Carl says. "You're too much Carl..." SsS says. Picture slides to Reda coming in the lunchroom. "HOLY COW OF ALL COWS!" Ultimate Feedback turns around. "YOU! Reda Amimi, is it?" Ultimate Feedback turns into Klerk and hops down. "I see you fell in my trap." "wha-...Uh, no i didn't!" Reda says. "Yes, you did! I masked Shennyson as myself and left him in jail for everything he did to me!" Klerk says. "Now because of him, i cannot alter my DNA at will!" "So? You have the awesome watch that...TOTALLY HAS THE SAME COLOR AS MINE?!" Reda turns into Shocksquatch and jumps on Klerk. Klerk tries to escape, but instead turns into Rubixo. "Get off me, you Gimlinopithecus! You're no match for Olekirksapien!" "Who with the what now?" Shocksquatch confuses. Klerk activates his Ultramatrix and evolves into Ultra Rubixo. "As you see, this, is an PRIME Olekirksapien! What Shennyson would call, an Ultra...rubix' cube..." "Acctually Carl calls him Rubixo!" Shocksquatch electrifies Ultra Rubixo, leaving him paralyzed for a while. "Guys, Joseph, Eddy, Leonard! Can you hold him busy for a second? I need to do something, FAST!" Shocksquatch asks with hope. "Sure!" Eddy says and takes a chair and throws it onto Ultra Rubixo. "Stop with the chairs, dangit!" Ultra Rubixo says. Shocksquatch crawls under an table. "SsS? SsS! Call in!" "Say, Reda!" SsS answers from the next line. "Release Klerk! He is Carl, i am dealing with the real Klerk here! He turned into an Ultra...mate..prime-thingy Rubixo! Come here to school, fast!" Shocksquatch says and hangs up, keeps shocking Ultra Rubixo. "Did i hear, Ultra Rubixo?" Carl says and SsS unties him. "Time to hero, guys!" SsS says and smiles. "Time, for...well, what'cha say about..." Carl transforms into Atomix. "Uh...ATOMIX!" "Atomix?" GCB says confused. "Who's tha..." "Shut up, please." SsS says. "I think i'm supposed to say HAA-MEE-NA...but what about...BA-NA-NA?" Atomix tries to be hilarious. "Carl...let's go already!" SsS says. Picture slides to Ultimate Articguana attacking Heatblast. "You're not match for me, Pyronite! I am an evolved Polar Manzardill! "Stop saying aliens' species! You're confusing me!" Heatblast says and turns into Magneto. "OH YEAH!" Magneto magnetizes Ultimate Articguana's ice blasters and throws him in the wall. Atomix, Big Chill and GCB run in the lunchroom. "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HA-ME-NA!" Atomix chants and shoots his atomic power ball into Ultimate Articguana, reverting him to Klerk. Klerk shifts to Ditto and duplicates three times, the four Dittos turn into Brainstorm, Bullfrag, Goop and Astrodactyl. "As we we're saying..." Bullfrag says and cracks his knuckles. "Time to seriously COOL you off!" Big Chill slaps the Predatrix and evolves into Ultimate Big Chill. "Ultimate Big Chill!" "Did you intent a pun?" Atomix says and reverts to Carl. "Maybe." Ultimate Big Chill says and Astrodactyl shoots a ray at him. "Not cool, man! Not cool!" Carl slaps the Xtratrix. "Rubixo! Let's see what you got for ME!" Bullfrag, Astrodactyl, Brainstorm and Goop turn into Dittos and join together, then turn into a negative Rubixo. "You see, this is a devolved Olekirksapien. And this..." Rubixo turns into Ultra Rubixo. "This, is an Prime Olekirksapien! Or as you would call it, Ultra "Rubic Cube"." "His name is Rubixo, you...Rubixo looking like Gravattack..." Rubixo says and surprises. "Grava-what?" Ultra Rubixo says. "Uh...help me out here guys? Oh yea. My Galilean form." Rubixo says. Ultimate Big Chill turns into Ball Weevil. "Now a surprise neither of you seen!" Ball Weevil slaps the Predatrix and turns into Terroranchula. "Ooooh. So that's why it's called a PREDATRIX. Niice!" Rubixo smiles. "Exactly. And now that we ALL use Ultimates..." Terroranchula slaps his Predatrix. "ULTIMATE TERRORANCHULA!" Rubixo's jaw literally dettaches from his face. Ultra Rubixo builds into a cannonball and dashes into Ultimate Terroranchula. "Hah!" Ultimate Terroranchula pushes the cannonball away and it reforms into Ultra Rubixo. "There's one thing for sure. No one, and i mean NO ONE, beats the bros. And this guy here." Ultimate Terroranchula points at GCB. Rubixo's Xtratrix suddenly glows, electrifies and turns Rubixo back to Carl. "Huh?" "Synchronization starting..." Xtratrix glows and says. "No, not now! Xtratrix, if you hear me and love me as a user, you will stop the damn synchronization and you will let me use you." Carl says in hope. "I must synchronize the alien lists, or either Xtratrix will explode." Xtratrix says. "Aw, damn!" Carl says and Ultra Rubixo grabs Carl. "Hey! Not fair if i don't have access to my trix!" "Acctually, is fair!" Ultra Rubixo laughs evily. "I am not a good guy. I am a bad guy!" "Dude, let Carl go, turn into your form and just leave us alone!" SsS says. "No. I will take your friend, turn into my original form, even better..." Ultra Rubixo turns into his original Galvanic Mechamorph form, and then into Ultimate Upgrade. "How about i evolve my original form?" "So? Water and lightning still affect him!" Reda says and turns into Shocksquatch. "Try Shocksquatch on for size, eh?" Shocksquatch jumps on Ultimate Upgrade and shocks him. SsS turns into Blizzard and turns Ultimate Blizzard. "Aw man! I wanted Ormerow!" Ultimate Blizzard shoots water at Ultimate Upgrade, which merges with Shocksquatch's electricity, shortcutting Ultimate Upgrade. "We need some power-up! Carl, is that watch working yet?!" Shocksquatch asks Carl. "No, it's still synchronising!" Carl answers and rotates Xtratrix's core. "Well..." Shocksquatch turns into Magneto once again. "Magneto!" Magneto magnetizes Ultimate Upgrade and he goes 'loca'. Ultimate Blizzard rotates the Predatrix and turns into Ormerow. "That's more like it!" Ormerow shoots even more water at Ultimate Upgrade, which merged with Magneto's magnetism, turns Ultimate Upgrade into a pile of water. "Nice job, Stefan!" Magneto says but Ultimate Upgrade grabs his Suprematrix. "UH..." Magneto suddenly turns into Supreme Magneto. "Supreme Magneto? More like...uh...SUPREMAGNETO!" Supreme Magneto kicks off Ultimate Upgrade. "You still think you can win?" Ultimate Upgrade says. "We don't think we can win, we KNOW we can win!" Supreme Magneto says and prepares his magnetism attack. Ultimate Upgrade grabs Carl, and disappears. "AGAIN?!" Ormerow turns back to SsS. "AH COME ON! HOW DID HE TAKE HIM AGAIN?!" Supreme Magneto reverts to Reda. "What do you mean by, 'again'?" GCB asks. "I mean..." SsS tries to say. "WE MEAN NOTHING!" Reda breaks in. "Hey, where's Carl?" Eddy walks to SsS and Reda. "Long story." SsS responds. "Excuse us!" Reda says and runs out of school along with SsS. SsS and Reda are seen running through the city. "Clover, let's meet at the Winston corner, we need back-up!" SsS sends a voicemail through the Predatrix. "I hope Carl's okay..." Reda says and the episode ends. To be continued... Characters *Carl *SsS *Reda *GCB(first non-cameo appearance) *Joseph(first appearance) *Eddy(first appearance) Villains *Klerk Aliens Used By Carl *Heatblast(first reappearance) *Atomix(first appearance) *Rubixo By Reda *Shocksquatch(2x) *Heatblast(first reappearance) *Magneto(first appearance;2x) *Supreme Magneto(first appearance) By SsS *Big Chill(first reappearance) *Ultimate Big Chill(first reappearance) *Ball Weevil(first reappearance) *Terroranchula(first appearance) *Ultimate Terroranchula(first appearance) *Blizzard(first appearance) *Ultimate Blizzard(first appearance) *Ormerow(first appearance) By Klerk *Ultimate Feedback(first appearance) *Rubixo *Ultra Rubixo(first appearance) *Ultimate Articguana(first appearance) *Ditto(first reappearance) *Bullfrag(first appearance) *Astrodactyl(first reappearance) *Brainstorm(first reappearance) *Goop(first reappearance) *Himself *Ultimate Upgrade(first appearance) Trivia *Rubixo's species is revealed to be Olekirksapien. *The meaning of SsS' Predatrix is revealed. Category:Episodes